


Eiji's Vow

by AnkhsAngel



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel
Summary: The day after the battle with Dr. Maki Eiji makes a life changing vow





	Eiji's Vow

He was falling.

A hand grabs him, slaps him awake.

A voice telling him that he doesn’t need to reach for him anymore.

His partner gone, a broken medal the only proof he’d ever even existed.

 

Eiji bolted awake, tears still staining his cheeks. He didn’t know how long he had slept, just that it was enough. His body screamed at him to turn over but he knew he wouldn’t be able to. Every time he closed his eyes the scene replayed. Ankh saving him again…….then disappearing.

The Kamen Rider looked down at the half medal, it’s jagged edges stabbing his palm. With a sigh, he headed downstairs.

Cous Coussier was thankfully quiet, the morning rush still hours away. Eiji headed for the refrigerator as his stomach growled.

Seeing nothing that appealed to him, he opened the freezer.

His eyes wandered the shelves, landing on the half full box of ice candy. HIS ice candy.

Eiji’s heart stopped, his body racked with muffled sobs.

Why? Why had Ankh done what he did? 

Eiji didn’t know.

But he would find out.

Wiping his eyes, he looks down at the broken medal.

He now knows desire.

“I will bring you back.”


End file.
